


Fairy Tale's End

by dahlys



Series: Eterna Legend [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahlys/pseuds/dahlys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Hero defeated the Demon King and saved the world from certain doom.</p><p>But the end of the fairy tale, is also a beginning.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. ERIS

“Explain your behavior.”

The grand throne room was dimly lit, with five-storey-tall wall tapestries hanging down all along it. A red carpet was laid down the middle of the hall, leading to the throne of pure gold. A middle-aged king sat on that throne, wearing gaudy silk robes. A heavy, gem-studded golden crown sat on his head, the precious stones glittering with the yellow light reflected from the mana lamps right above the throne.

In front of him, a muscular young man knelt respectfully. This young man wore armor that, although fine, was worn out, dented and cracked in many places. He was the Great Hero who had recently defeated the Demon King, Abel Lockhart.

Last night, Abel’s wedding ceremony was held in this very throne room. At least, that was what was supposed to happen. However, at the last moment, Abel had rejected the Princess’s hand in marriage. The ensuing chaos had lasted into the early hours of the morning, caused by the Princess’s temper tantrum, the nobles’s gossip, and the crowd of reporters who had swarmed the Royal Palace.

Abel felt guilty for the mess that the King and his advisors had to clean up, but he did not regret his decision. He raised his head and made eye contact with the King, then said calmly, “My deepest apologies for the trouble I have caused you, Your Majesty, but I have decided only to marry a woman whom I truly love. Right now, the Princess is like a stranger to me. I would like to get to know her before I can be sure who I wish to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Don’t give me that ‘true love’ nonsense! You have embarassed me and the royal family in front of the whole kingdom! The media are reporting about how my daughter is not worthy of you! Do you know just how humiliating this is?” roared the King, face red with fury.

Abel stayed silent and looked down at the ground. The King was right to be angry. He had been fending off a swarm of journalists for hours, gossip about the royal family was spreading like wildfire across the entire Kingdom, and everything could have been prevented if Abel had informed the King before the ceremony had even been announced. He said humbly, “I will take responsibility for everything. Let me speak to the media.”

The King sneered and said, “Do you seriously think that would resolve this mess?” When he received no reply from Abel, he sighed, frustrated.

“Your Majesty, if I may voice my opinion,” said one of the King’s advisors.

“What now, Wendell?” snapped the King impatiently.

“I believe that if the Great Hero appeared in front of the media and gave the people of the Kingdom a clear explanation, Your Majesty might be able to salvage the current situation. Of course, we will prepare a suitable speech for the Hero.”

“Hmm... That might work out. Do it,” said the King thoughtfully.

“At once, Your Majesty.”

 _A cunning politician,_ thought Abel as he glanced briefly at the advisor. He felt like he had just been manipulated, but did not know how to respond appropriately. _Traveling through the wilderness and slaying the Demon King was much simpler than this. Guess I’m not cut out to be a prince._

“That is all for today, you are dismissed.” The King stood up from his throne and turned to leave.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” said Abel as the King strode out of the throne room.

* * *

“How did it go?” asked Azura Charlton, the cleric of Abel’s party.

Abel only sighed in reponse. “I’ll be giving a speech prepared by the King’s advisors to atone for rejecting the Princess’s hand in marriage.”

“What? Why did you agree to that?” exclaimed Azura.

Abel looked at Azura helplessly. “What else was I supposed to do?”

“Give your own speech! Say whatever you want. You’re the Great Hero, you don’t have to take orders from anyone, not even the King!”

“But I don’t really know what to say...what if I made the situation worse?”

“All you had to do was say that there was someone else you liked, so you couldn’t marry the Princess!”

“Eh?” Abel looked lost.

“I...Abel Lockhart, you...YOU’RE AN IDIOT! A thick-skulled, oblivious airhead!” shouted Azura. Then, as if realizing what she had just blabbed out, her face turned completely red in embarassment. “Ahhhhh!” she screamed as she dashed out of the room.

Leaning on the wall beside the door, the elfin archer Anastasia watched Azura run away, blushing furiously. She muttered to herself, “As I thought, that girl likes Abel too... But, if she doesn’t have the courage to own up to her feelings, then she is no threat to me.”

Anastasia folded her arms and smiled slyly. “Rather than that little healing girl, I, the princess of the elfs, could also bring the prophecy to fruition. The Great Hero _will_ wed the Princess. That fact has already been decided since the beginning of time. Since I am the most outstanding Princess of all, it is only natural that the Great Hero belongs to me.”

* * *

The conference hall was packed to the brim with nosy nobles, opportunistic journalists and cameramen, squeezed together like sardines in a can. The buzz of non-stop chatter echoed around the enclosed room, making it impossible to hear the person next to you unless they were shouting at the top of their lungs. Of course, that only exacerbated the problem.

Abel Lockhart, clad in glittering dress armor which gave off an aura of nobility and strength, shifted his feet nervously behind the microphone stand. It was about time to give his speech. He looked at the script in front of him and cleared his throat repeatedly.

“Ahem. Erm...everyone...” said Abel hesitantly. Suddenly, the microphone screeched. Abel quickly clapped his hands over his ears to shut out the noise, but few others managed to do the same in time.

As the screeching died down, so did the background chattering. The conference hall was permeated by an awkward silence as Abel plucked up the courage to begin his speech.

“As everyone knows, two days ago, my wedding ceremony with the Princess was held at the Royal Palace. However, at the last minute, I rejected her hand in marriage and ran away. This is, in no way, the fault of the Princess or the royal family. I’m sure that the Princess is a beautiful, wonderful woman and the one fortunate enough to wed her must be a truly blessed man. However, I believe that I, who is an uneducated commoner, a warrior whose hands are stained with blood, and a complete stranger to the Princess, is unworthy of Her Highness. The Princess should wed a man who can shoulder the future of this Kingdom, who can guide its people, a man capable of becoming the future King. That man is not me, a mere knight who knows only battle. Thus, I am unable to accept this union and the heavy burdens associated with it. I sincerely apologize for all the trouble that I have caused. 

“From now on, I will accept the position of General and serve the Royal Army...”

Suddenly, a woman in white formal mage’s robes slammed open the wide double doors of the conference hall. She announced in a voice loud enough to drown out even Abel’s amplified voice from the speakers, “No, you will not.”

The woman placed her hands on her hips and confidently commanded, “Once again, don your armor and pick up your sword, Great Hero Abel Lockhart! The Oracle has given a new prophecy! All hail the Oracle, our guiding light!”

Abel’s eyes widened in shock. “A new prophecy?” he repeated.

“That’s right! Now, I demand silence as I read out the prophecy!” shouted the woman. The chattering which had started up again after the woman’s sudden appearance came to an abrupt halt. The journalists shifted their attention away from Abel to the woman, eager to spread news of the new prophecy.

The woman closed her eyes and gravely said, “The prophecy begins and ends with one word. One word, and the word is:

“ERIS.”

......

“What?” Abel was stunned. From the audience’s lack of a reaction, they were also too shocked and bewildered to respond.

 _Whoever had ever heard of a one word prophecy? ERIS? What did that even mean? Was it a name? Did it refer to something good, or bad?_ That was the thought running through everyone’s minds.

Just like that, the new prophecy began to spread across the Kingdom, sending out waves of mass confusion and panic.

What on earth was going on? What was going to happen?

No one knew.

This time, no one knew.

There had never been such an ambiguous prophecy before.

The Oracle had never failed to predict the future.

But this time, some were starting to doubt its truth.


	2. Empty

The Demon King's castle was eerily large, grand, and built from the darkest obsidian. The skies above it were always dark and gloomy, with black clouds scattered across the gray sky. It felt as if one should hear the ominous sound of thunder anytime. The castle was perched on a lone peak jutting out from the sea, surrounded by sheer cliffs.

Two men stood on the rocky cliff on the mainland opposite the castle. A long drawbridge lay between them and their destination.

"It's just like the legends…" muttered Cain Lockhart, looking up at the castle curiously.

"What did you expect?" said Seth Shimmerspring.

Cain complained, "Don't be such a spoilsport. This is my first time on such an adventure, you know. I'm trying to savor this scary atmosphere as much as I can."

"You know, in this time we've been traveling together, I realized..." said Seth, smirking.

"Realized what?" Annoyed, Cain glared at his traveling companion.

Seth folded his arms, nodded confidently to himself, and concluded, "You're a lunatic. This whole hero story thing has buried itself so deep into your head, you can't escape from it. What a pity."

"I'm not crazy! I admit, I might be a little obsessed over stories and legends, but hey, it's not all my fault. After all, I had a crucial role in the making of one, you know. And what do you mean by pity?"

"...Forget I said that."

"Heeeeyyyyyyy!" a voice shouted from across the bridge. Cain and Seth turned to face the direction of the sound, only to see a teenage girl waving impatiently at them from the castle gates. "Hurry up and come over here!"

"Cain seems to enjoy the atmosphere on this side! It's too cold for me out here though, so I'll be right over," shouted Seth to the girl.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Cain.

"Hahaha!" The girl's high-pitched laughter rang out like a lovely bell. She grinned and said, "You're weird as always! But that's good because it's interesting!"

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and her tone became serious. "Still, you're really weak, so if monsters appear, don't blame me if I fail to make it in time to save Princess Cain."

Cain was appalled. "Even you are bullying me? Eris!"

The only reply that he got was a roar of laughter from both Seth and Eris.

"..."

Cain sighed. Although he would like to deny it, it was true that he was weak. Eris Morgan was a monstrously strong fighter, and even Seth was a decent swordsman. Cain, on the other hand, was probably weaker than even a normal human. He had never been blessed with physical prowess and could not even sense mana, much less perform magic.

_That's right. The only weapon I have is my brain._

He would be really unfortunate if a monster appeared now. Since the party of three were at the Demon King's Castle, the heart of the evil territories, the monsters nearby were all boss-class. Without abilities that surpassed human limits, it was impossible to fight those kinds of beasts. The three had only reached this point by relying on Eris's strength, as she could easily send a monster weighing a ton flying with a swing of her staff.

Cain looked at the large drawbridge. Just a few months ago, hordes of demons would march across this very bridge every day. Now, there was no sign of even a single demon. He walked across the worn stone bridge right behind Seth and through the tall black iron castle gates.

Eris stood in the courtyard in front of them haughtily, hands placed on her hips. "You're slow," she complained.

However, Cain ignored her and surveyed the courtyard, muttering to himself, "...Odd."

Seth answered, "Indeed, something feels off."

"This was the scene of a decisive battle, but besides some damaged infrastructure, there's nothing indicating a war was fought here. The mess must have been cleaned up."

"Who would do that?"

"We'd better stay on our guard. That's why... I'm going to glue myself to Eris."

Seth sighed and taunted, "Asking to be protected by a girl ten years younger than yourself. How shameful."

Cain suddenly grinned and shouted in reply, "There's nothing shameful about wanting to be protected by a strong warrior! Gender and age is not important! Don't insult Eris!"

"..." Seth was left speechless. He had been careless. Cain Lockhart was a man who judged people fairly, without bias. He saw them for who they were and accepted them. He challenged preconceptions and stereotypes as if it were only natural, and questioned things that nobody had ever doubted.

_Or is it really?_ Sometimes, Seth felt that Cain was so casual about it that he might just be finding excuses to justify his actions.

"I wonder if I should make this castle my base for world domination," said Eris.

_Ahh, I nearly forgot about the other weird person._ Eris Morgan, the girl who had declared that she was going to take over the world. Though, after associating with her for a while, Seth wondered if she was serious about it. She clearly did not want to wage war and take over by military force. In fact, the wartime killing had so disgusted her that she had stopped killing sentient creatures and had switched her weapon from a sword to a bladeless staff.

Eris was obviously just a simple-minded idiot. She was unsatisfied at being saved by heroes, so she became strong. She wanted to protect people, so she joined the war. She saw that war was bad, so she wanted to create a permanent peace. Ironically though, she had chosen a strange method for accomplishing her goal.

"Woah, is this place supposed to be a throne room or a coliseum?" exclaimed Eris.

"To the demons, probably both. The strongest demon becomes king, after all," explained Seth.

"Then, these audience stands would be filled with demons cheering for their favorites, as the demon king candidates dueled it out in the center ring... I can imagine it!" Eris's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hey, Seth. You've been to several castles before, right? Where would the cleaning equipment be kept? What about the servants' quarters?" asked Cain, who was clearly uninterested in the coliseum.

"Are you actively trying to look for trouble?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"It's okay," said Eris. "We have all the time in the world to explore the castle. I can come back here anytime. Actually, I agree with Cain that we should confirm if the castle is truly empty, especially if we're camping out here tonight."

"See? Eris may be the youngest, but she's the most experienced adventurer among us three. Getting assassinated in our sleep would be terrible."

"Fine, in that case, we should search the whole castle."

* * *

"I think the castle is empty, but we probably haven't found all the hidden passages. Anyway, judging from the amount of dust and spiderwebs, I don't think anyone has been in the visible areas for a few months," concluded Eris after their castle inspection.

"So someone must have cleaned the castle right after the demon king was killed, and then never came back? Why would anyone do that?" Cain wondered aloud.

"A sense of duty? Sentiment? Clean freak? There could be any number of reasons. Besides, it's getting late. Searching the whole demon king's castle took a unexpectedly long time." said Seth.

"I'm hungry!" shouted Eris.

Seth smiled. Eris was simple-minded indeed. "Let's eat and get some rest. In a bed, for once."

"We're using one of the empty bedrooms? Yay!" cheered Eris.

"...Yeah." muttered Cain, who still had his doubts about an empty castle. He glanced at his surroundings nervously.

"Don't worry, Cain, I'll protect you no matter what happens! Just stick close to me and you'll be fine," grinned Eris as she placed a hand over his shoulder and dragged him away.


	3. Servant Demon

The outdoor kitchen was barely lit by the light of the crescent moon. The eerie silence of the night was suddenly shattered by the sound of footsteps shuffling across the overgrown grass.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to show up." A man's voice rang out from the darkness.

_!_

"Who is it?" exclamed the one who had just arrived.

The person hidden in the darkness did not answer. Instead, he asked rhetorically, "You are the one who cleaned the castle after the Demon King's death, aren't you?"

"S-So what if I did? Does that mean anything to you?"

"It doesn't. I'm just curious, that's all." The man stepped out into the light, revealing himself.

"A human!?"

"Hey, servant demon. Let's have a little chat."

The servant demon looked around frantically for a weapon. It was a human, a human! The enemy had returned!

"Hey now, let's be civilized and talk, yeah? You could probably kill me with your bare hands, anyway, I'm suuuuper weak." The human man laughed.

"W-Who would trust a human?" exclaimed the servant demon, retreating backwards in fear.

"Okay then, let's do this." The human tossed a cooking knife at the demon's feet. "Now you have a weapon, and I'm unarmed. You can kill me anytime."

The demon narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and slowly bent down to pick up the knife, never taking his eyes off the man. He pointed the knife at the man but did not move closer.

The human sighed. "Well, I suppose this is about as much civility as I can expect. Now, care to tell me why you cleaned the entire castle alone? I'm sure there was a bloody mess after the war, and cleaning would have taken a lot out of you."

"I won't tell a human!"

"Is it okay if I guess then?"

"..."

"...I'll take that as a yes. So...you were close with someone associated with this castle. And if we think about who it must be, I'd say it was the Demon King. If it were anyone else, you wouldn't be here. You even continue to bring a bouquet of fresh mourning liles often enough that they do not wither away.

"Wow, I'm quite interested in a personal associate of the infamous Demon King himself. As a human, we only ever hear terrible things about him."

After what seemed like a long time, the demon said, "Are you here just to make fun of me?"

"That was never my intention."

"What are you going to do to me now?" The demon hesistated, trembling, and slowly backed away from the man.

"I want to be friends."

"Eh?"

"My name is Cain Lockhart. I am a scholar of philosophy, specializing in historical ruins."

"L-Lockhart you say!?" The demon looked so panicked, he was about to bolt anytime.

"...I am the elder brother of the Great Hero. My sad reputation should have spread even this far, right?"

"Y-You're...Why? Why are you here?"

"I heard that in truth, demons are not as evil as humans make them out to be. Our societies are quite similar, in fact. I came here to ascertain that truth. From there, I'd like to understand the origins of the fairy tales we humans tell from a different standpoint."

"What would you do with that knowledge?"

"If demons are incorrigibly evil, then war is justified. If not, then we must end this racial discrimination. I have a friend who is very interested in that."

"Friend? You're not alone?" The demon turned his head around nervously.

"Don't worry, they're asleep right now."

"You say your friend is interested, but what about you?"

"What I seek is the truth about destiny and prophecies. I don't believe in a fate decided by God. I don't understand why the Demon King would challenge the humans when they have never won. In fact, fate seems to work strongly against every Demon King that has ever existed. Don't you find it strange?"

"And then?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I haven't thought that far."

The demon seemed to waver for a moment. This whole situation was getting way over his head. It was too much to digest in one go.

Cain turned to head back into the castle. Without looking back, he said, "We'll be here for a few days. I'll await your decision. I'll guarantee your safety, so drop by anytime." He raised a hand and waved carelessly before disappearing into the darkness, leaving the dumbfounded demon staring blankly.

"What on earth just happened?" whispered the demon to himself.


	4. Friends

"Cain."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting a friend from people who want to kill him."

"…"

"Since when have you been friends with demons?"

"Since just now."

"……"

"Calm down, you two, and just let me explain everything. Seth, put that fireball away."

It was morning on the third day after the trio entered the Demon King's Castle. Without warning, a demon suddenly appeared before them. Just as Eris and Seth were about to take him down, Cain used his body as a shield and protected the demon.

Cain cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem, where should I begin? Ah, introductions would be good.

"See, this person is the one responsible for cleaning up the entire castle after the end of the war. His name is..." Cain broke off his sentence midway as he realized that he had not yet asked for the demon's name. He made eye contact with the demon with a silent plea for help.

Trembling with anxiety, yet knowing that obeying right now was his only salvation, the demon said, "I don't have a name. My masters called me 'Servant', and the other servants called me 'Green Horn'."

 _Greenhorn, because he has green skin and a horn, is that it? It's unexpectedly fitting._ Cain tried his hardest not to laugh out loud at the punny name.

Cain continued, "As for the reason why he did such a ridiculous thing, I think we should hear his explanation personally, is that fine? Thus, let us all settle down and talk over breakfast."

It felt like a weak demon, but Eris and Seth did not let down their guards. They did, however, put away their weapons and magic and backed off a little.

Cain, on the other hand, smiled happily and placed a hand around the demon's shoulder. He guided him over to their camp and sat him down, then shoved a stick of skewered barbequed meat into the demon's hands in a gesture of friendly invitation.

"Now, since you're here, I suppose you're willing to share your story with me?"

"I... Them..."

"Don't worry. I guarantee that they won't hurt you. Please begin!" Cain gave what he thought was his warmiest, friendliest smile, but it ended up being a little creepy.

Frightened, the demon shivered, but did not refuse Cain's request. He was already prepared to die when he resolved to come...

* * *

My family worked as servants for a minor noble clan who ruled over several farming villages. In the clan, there was a boy around the same age as me. Being the only children in the noble's mansion, we often played together.

It was a fun time. However, because of the difference in our statuses, we had to keep our relationship a secret from the adults. Everything worked out well for us and we remained the best of friends even until we became teenagers.

When the announcement came that the new Demon King candidates would be chosen, my friend was summoned to the selection along with all the other noble children. But, weeks later, even when I had gotten news that the other noble children had all gone home, my friend never came back. Around the same time, I heard that a total of five Demon King candidates had been chosen to be specially trained.

When I thought that my friend had been chosen as one of the candidates, I felt proud, but at the same time, sad. Maybe, I'd never get to see him again. Still, I didn't mind. In the end, our statuses were just too different.

Ten years later, a deathmatch was held between the candidates to determine which one of them would become the Demon King. I was really worried, so I ran away from home to watch the match.

When I saw my friend on the stage, it was as if he had become a different person. The cheerful, playful young demon I had known was gone, replaced by a cold-hearted, cruel exterior. He brutally exterminated all the other candidates as if they were insects beneath his feet, and was crowned king.

Even so, I wanted to believe that he was still my friend. I wanted so badly to meet him.

I could no longer return home since I would definitely be killed for running away. To survive, I did all sorts of odd jobs in the large towns and cities, all the while searching for an opportunity to approach the Demon King.

It took me years before I finally lucked out and met a servant demon of the castle while working at a flower shop. He was the Gardener. I did my best to impress him with my skills and knowledge, and after a while finally persuaded him to hire me.

I was to move into the Demon King's Castle in a month. I was excited, because this was my only chance to meet my friend again.

However, that meeting was not to be. Barely a week before I was to move into the castle, the Great Hero showed up and killed my friend. All the other demons in the castle were either killed or ran away. Even the ones living in the cities near the castle scattered.

When I made my way here, the castle was already deserted. As a final tribute to my old friend, I buried all the corpses and kept the castle as clean and neat as I could. I also made a grave for him in the garden and lay flowers for him regularly, even though I could not find his corpse anywhere.

* * *

"T-That's all," concluded Greenhorn. "I'm just a lowly servant demon, it's a boring story... Ehhh?" Greenhorn's exclaimed in shock when he looked at Cain.

 _*sob*_ Tears were streaming down Cain's cheeks. In between sobs, he said, "I know how you feel! Being left behind... The despair and desperation... Worry mixed with pride..."

Greenhorn's jaw dropped. "Eh? Ah? Er..."

"I'm sorry for letting you see me in this sorry state, but your story just felt so _familiar_!" cried Cain.

 _*sob*_ It seemed that another person was crying too. Greenhorn nervously shifted his gaze to the bawling human girl.

Seth sighed. "Seriously, you two..."

Eris retorted, "But that story was just so sad! He gave his best just to meet his childhood friend once more, but right before he could do it, the chance was lost forever!"

Cain wiped his tears away, and, with a determined look, grabbed Greenhorn's shoulders with both hands. He said, "I get it. I was once in a similar situation. As for what happened on my end... I think even you demons know the story, right? That's why you reacted the way you did when you heard my name."

Stunned, Greenhorn could only stammer, "It's... true? That you stole the Holy Sword and... stabbed... the Hero..."

"Yes, all of it is true. When my brother was chosen as the Great Hero, I felt just as you did. It's just, I was so reluctant to let him go, my actions became a little extreme..."

"A _little_ extreme?" said Seth sarcastically.

"I think, being jealous is only human." Surprisingly, Eris defended Cain.

Shocked, Seth exclaimed, "What?"

"I mean, after getting to know Cain for some time, I don't think he's as bad a guy as the stories make him out to be. 'Cain Lockhart is only human.' When I think about it like that, I can see how he would end up stealing the sword."

"And the stabbing?"

"Somehow I just can't see him doing that on purpose. Perhaps, there's some part of the story that we don't know? Well, Cain?"

"......" Cain fell silent for a while. During the silence, Greenhorn looked around at the three of them. His fear of these three humans had already subsided a little, but now a different kind of tension hung in the air.

"...No, everything about the story is true. I... had malice. Malice, that is the seed of evil. I'm not a good person. Well, putting that aside, shall we begin the party to celebrate our new friend?"

 _Why are you forcefully changing the topic?_ thought both Eris and Seth. However, neither of them said anything to stop Cain. 

"What is 'evil' even?" muttered Eris to herself, without letting the other three hear.

Cain continued, "Hey, calling you Greenhorn is too embarassing, how about we come up with a name for you?"

"A name? For me?" Greenhorn held out his palms in refusal. "No, you can't, I'm just a lowly servant... Only nobles can have names!"

"Who cares about that sort of thing?" argued Eris. "If you're so concerned, then I'll make you a noble in my new empire!"

"It's settled then! Hmm... What's a good name..." Cain rested his chin on a fist in deep thought.

"Tyr," suggested Seth.

Cain's eyes widened. _Tyr, meaning "God" in one of the lost languages of the ancients. As expected of Seth, the expert in old languages._ "That's a good name indeed," he agreed.

Eris, who was the only one out of the scholars loop, said, "It sounds nice and it's easy to remember too!"

Cain grinned and put his arm over the demon's shoulder. He raised his head and shouted to the heavens, "Then it's decided. From today on, your name is Tyr!"

Cain's voice echoed around the empty castle, as if making an announcement to the world.


End file.
